Summer Sunshine
by Rainbow After Rainfall
Summary: A birthday fict for Lee Taemin 18-07-2012 ,HAPPY BIRTHDAY Taem ... : WARNING:Typo s inside


**SUMMER SUNSHINE**

**Chara:**

**Summer**

**Lee Taemin **

**Kana**

**No Minwoo**

**SHINee Member**

**Kim**

**Lee Donghae**

**Hanya sebuah fiksi abal dan gaje yang dipaksakan,persembahan untuk Ulang Tahun Lee Taemin ^^**

**Happy Birthday Taemppa ****J**** as your Sunflower I'll always Following You cause u are my Sun.**

**Hahahah….**

**~SUMMER SUNSHINE~**

Musim Panas…Bunga Matahari dan Dia,…..

"Summer….!"

Plakkk…sebuah pulpen tepat mendarat di meja gadis yang akrab di sapa Summer nya terlihat ngeri menatap apa yang ada di depanya,demi apa saja Dosen nya yang terkenal Killer itu baru saja mempraktekkan "jurus" andalanya dan selama hampir 3 tahun ia menimba Ilmu di Korea,baru kali ini ia mendapat "serangan" dari sang dosen yang terkenal dengan nama " " karena keganasanya ini.

"Nona Summer,jika anda tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran saya,silahkan keluar sekarang juga,saya tidak mau mengajar anak-anak yang tidak serius mengikuti pelajaran Saya!"

"Maaf.. ..saya sedang merindukan Keluarga saya di Indonesia,jadi tadi saya melamun,maafkan saya … saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi".

Summer pun menundukkan kepalanya,raut mukanya menjadi sangat menyedihkan,bisa kacau jika ia dapat masalah dengan dosen ini,bisa-bisa beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah akan dicabut begitu saja dan usailah mimpi nya selama semua murni kesalahanya!tak seharusnya ia melamunkan liburan musim panasnya dan terpaksa berbohong pada ,sekarang hanyalah tinggal penyesalan yang ada.

Kim sahabatnya yang duduk di belakang bangkunya pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar hal yang tidak ia inginkan keluar dari mulut Sang dosen killer.

Sedangkan mahasiswa lain nya terkejut dengan apa yang dialami Summer,tidak pernah mereka mendapati Summer mendapat masalah dengan dosen-dosen mereka selama ini,mereka hanya bisa diam dalam keherananya,ruangan itupun hening seketika.

terlihat menghela nafas panjang,dengan sedikit membenahi letak kacamata minus 2 nya ia pun berjalan mendekati Summer.

"Nona Summer …!"

Ia pun mengambil Bolpoin yang ia lemparkan tadi. "maafkan Saya,kali ini anda dimaafkan!tapi jangan ulangi lagi melamun di pelajaran saya!".

Summer mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya,matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Terimakasih ,terimakasih banyak…saya janji tak khan mengulangi nya lagi untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Saya percaya itu,karena Anda adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang tidak pernah membuat ulah,maka saya maafkan anda".

Senyuman pun kini terpancar dari bibir summer,begitupun juga dengan Kim yang sedari tadi menunjukkan wajah khawatir akan nasib sahabatnya itu.

**=0=**

"Ok class…!kelas hari ini berakhir sampai jumpa beberapa minggu lagi…selamat berlibur semua!"

"selamat liburan musim panas !"

"dan..nona summer,ingat!tak ada lagi kata melamun!"

"iya … janji!" Summer pun tersenyum pada dosen Killer yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kelas mereka.

Dengan begini….

SELAMAT DATANG MUSIM PANAS….!

**~SUMMER SUNSHINE~**

Tap..tap..tap langkah cepat pemuda tampan itu menggema di sebuah gedung yang tak asing lagi pun menghiasi wajah tampan nan putihnya,menyambut senyuman-senyuman dari para pegawai dan staff SM yang ia temui sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar.

"Selamat berlibur Taem…!"

"Terimakasih ya semua..!kalian juga yang giat bekerja!" taem pun tertawa lepas demi meledhek para pegawai SM yang tak mendapat kesempatan berlibur itu.

"hah kau ini bisa saja Taem!" perempuan paruh baya itupun menepuk pundak Taem hangat.

"hahaha bercanda hey umma!aku pergi dulu ya…sampai jumpa semuaaa!"

Tanganya kini melambai kearah para staff,dan berlari menuju tempat dimana hyungnya,Onew sudah menunggu di area parkir.

**=0=**

"Kau gila!kau gila Suu..!apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?untung saja kau tidak pernah punya masalah denganya!"

"aku sudah menangis membayangkan macam-macam Kim!aku takut beasiswaku dicabut!"

"hah kau ini!hampir saja tadi,aku sangat takut!"

"kau kira aku tidak?" helaan nafas suu terlihat sangat panjang menandakan kelegaan di hatinya.

"sebaiknya cepat Ke Restoran,mungkin mereka sudah menunggu kita..!"

Tangan Kim pun menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk segera berlari menuju ke Restoran tempat mereka janjian.

"hah kau ini….!"sakit..pelan-pelan kim,mereka akan menunggu!tak mungkin ia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

"hah PD sekali nona kita ini!" kim menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang sahabat yang notabene lebih muda setahun yang berambut berombak ini hanya bisa nyengir mendengar pernyataan sang sahabat.

"hahah…!kau kan tau perjuangan kami untuk sampai ke titik ini hey sahabatku!"

"iyaa iyaa..!tau tau!"

**=0=**

Sruup…seruputan jus itu terdengar nyaring di telinga onew,matanya kini memandang dongsaengnya yang sedang menyeruput orange jus nya yang ke-3.

"mereka lama sekali!huh hyung!"

"iya kemana saja mereka!ehh tumben orange juice!bukan banana milk nee dongsaeng?"

"minum itu berapa gelaspun badanku segini-segini saja hyung!" Pemuda yang akrab disapa Taem inipun memanyunkan mata indahnya diputar 180 derajat karena bosan menunggu,Tak henti-hentinya ia melihati handphone Touchscreen berwarna Silver nya.

Onew yang sedari tadi terlihat tenang pun akhirnya sedikit gusar,karena lama menunggu,bayangkan hampir satu setengah jam mereka di restoran ini,sudah 3 gelas jus jeruk dan 2 piring Chocolate Vulcano dihabiskan Taem,sedangkan onew Sudah 2 gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring Ayam goreng dia makan (?).

**_*author cekikikan saat nulis ini wkwkwk*_**

"Kami datang…!"

Kini terlihat dua sosok gadis berdiri di depan mereka,dua gadis itu tampak takjub akan pemandangan di depanya.

"Taem?Onew Oppa?" Tanya Summer sedikit terbata.

"Kalian menghabiskan semua ini?" lanjut Kim setengah tak percaya.

"Iya Kim noona!kami kebosanan menunggu kalian!kemana saja?"Taemin beranjak dari Kursinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Onew,tangan kanan nya menarik kursi disebelahnya demi mempersilahkan Gadisnya duduk disampingnya.

Summer pun mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Taem,matanya pun kini bertemu dengan iris mata taem,mereka saling memandang sesaat,namun segera saja dihentikan oleh deheman keras Onew.

"ehem!"

"apa Hyung?"Ucap Taemin sewot.

"Hey Onew Oppa jangan mengganggu mereka!ehh apa kalian tau?"

"Tidak tau!" Onew pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kim yang duduk tepat di samping nya.

"Ishh!hentikan itu oppa!Kau sangat jelek dengan ekspresi mu yang seperti itu!" Kini tangan Kim mengambil Jus onew yang masih sisa setengah dan menyeruputnya dengan santai.

"Kau yang jelek!"

"hah kalian daripada saling ledek-ledekan,,,lebih baik kalian pacaran saja lah!"

"apa?aku dengan nya?" entah mendapat aba-aba darimana,Onew dan Kim kompak menjawab pernyataan Summer dengan saling berpandangan dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

"iya siapa lagi?" celetuk taem kemudian "Aku dan Dia kan sudah pacaran!" lanjut taem bangga.

"huh!TIDAK!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Sudah..sudah hentikan sebelum pembicaraan ini menjadi sebuah Perang …..!"

"kau yang mulai Suu!"

"iya maaf oppa ku yang cute,O iya maaf tadi aku terlambat…tadi aku mendapat masalah di Kelas!"

"hm?Kau?" Onew pun mengernyitkan dahi nya mendengar Suu mendapat masalah,tak biasa nya gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik ini seperti juga dengan taemin,Pemuda yang sudah 6 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Mata taem kini menatap wajah kekasih nya dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau?masalah apa?apa kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!kau jangan mengkhawatirkan ku seperti ini!aku sedikit lega,hampir saja tadi beasiswa ku dicabut..aku ketahuan sedang melamun oleh dosen kami,dan aku terpaksa berbohong!"

Suu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Taem,kini tangan nya mengacak-acak rambut Taem yang sedang "kusut".

"Hmm..kau melamun apa memang nya Suu?"

Onew terlihat heran dan kembali menyeruput Orange juice nya.

"Jangan bilang sedang melamunkan Hae hyung!" selidik taem pada Suu

"Haeppa…!humm sedikit!"

"apa?" protes taem dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada Suu.

"Kau ini mau apa?"Suu terkejut dan respect menjauh kan wajahnya,onew dan kim hanya terkekeh memandang kedua sahabat nya seperti itu.

"Kau melamunkan Donghae Hyung,sementara aku?apa kau melamunkan ku?"

"porsimu sudah terlalu banyak ku lamunkan dari dulu!kenapa aku tak boleh memikirkan yang lain hey…kau sendiri?kau sendiri bahkan berpelukan,dan mencium teman-teman artismu itu,aku kan hanya melamun!"

"tapi kau pernah berciuman dengan Hae hyung!aku?mana pernah dapat ciuman darimu,sekalipun di kening atau di pipi!" protes taem tak mau kalah dari pacar yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Huh?lupakan!" suu memanyunkan bibirnya dan terlihat kesal pada Taem,taem sendiri kini memalingkan wajahnya dari suu dan melihat sekeliling resto itu.

Onew dan kim kini saling berpandangan, berucap apa.

"eehh…sudah sudah!Suu bercanda Taem,mungkin iya dia melamunkan Haeppa,tapi dia sedang membayangkan Liburan Musim panas kita esok,dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kana,dan Jepang membuatnya Semangat membuatnya lupa jika sedang berada di Kelas ". terang kim pada Taem dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Taemin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya,entah apa yang ada difikiranya sekarang,Suu sendiri hanya menatap segelas Apple tea yang baru saja ia pesan.

"sudah baikkan…besok khan kita akan berlibur,kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" perintah onew pada kedua adik nya.

"Maaf!maafkan aku moon!"

"Maafkan aku juga Sun!"

"nhah itu baru dua adikku yang manis!"

Celethuk Onew kemudian disusul dengan tawa Kim,Taem dan Summer.

**~SUMMER SUNSHINE~**

**_JEPANG._**

**_{Kana P.O.V}_**

**Musim panas tahun ini akhirnya datang,berbeda dengan musim panas dua tahun yang lalu ataupun satu tahun lalu yang penuh ke"galau"an,tahun ini semuanya berubah 180 derajat,kami pun menemukan apa yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan itu,apa yang disebut dengan Keajaiban…**

**Cinta mempertemukan kami dan akhirnya mempersatukan kami.**

**Tak peduli jarak,waktu,tak peduli perbedaan yang amat sangat begitu mencolok diantara kami.**

**Tak peduli dengan perlakuan dan perkataan orang pada kami.**

**Aku,Kakak,Minwoo,dan Taemin Oppa akhirnya bersatu **

**Tak peduli rintangan apa yang telah dan akan kami hadapi di depan nanti**

**Perjalanan Cinta kami tak semulus dan selurus yang dilihat orang,bahkan kami diuji sebelum bersatu seperti sekarang**

**Ujian terbesar adalah Ujian dimana aku dan kakak diharuskan untuk memilih,menentukan pilihan itu sulit…**

**Aku,Kyu oppa dan Minwoo**

**Kakak.. Kakak harus menentukan antara Taemin oppa atau Donghae oppa**

**Dan itu sangat sulit untuk dipilih.**

"Kana…!" Suara Pemuda itu akhirnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan gila ku.

"Minnie!"

"kau melamun lagi?melamunkan apa?" Tanya pemuda yang akrab disapa Minnie ini.

"melamunkan perjalanan kita hingga sampai titik ini!"

"Emosi… ku keluarkan semua saat itu,aku masih kecil saat itu!hingga tak tau harus berbuat apa,aku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Kyu hyung..!"

"hey..sudah..jangan seperti ini Minnie!ini aku…aku di depanmu dan terimakasih kau sudah mau setia menunggu ku sampai aku pulang lagi dari petualangan cinta itu!" kutatap lekat wajah yang ada didepanku,dia begitu polos seperti .fikirku dalam hati.

"I love you Kana!" Kata nya padaku,tangan nya kini menggenggam tanganku,aku pun tak berhenti memandang wajah tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Sebaiknya ayo cepat kita ke Bandara,kita khan sudah janji pada kakak untuk datang lebih awal dari mereka!"

"iya ayo!". Ia pun kini tersenyum padaku dan menggandeng tanganku menuju parkir area.

**Dan liburan musim panas ini akan indah … sangat indah sepertinya….**

**=0=**

***BANDARA***

"Kana…!" Teriak Summer dan kim serempak begitu mendapati sosok gadis berjilbab Coklat itu berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kakak….Eonnie….!" Sahut gadis itu dan berlari menuju tempat kakak-kakaknya itu.

"kami merindukanmu!Kyaaa..~~!"

Dan merekapun berpelukan (Telletubies mode on) =='

Sementara itu Min woo melambaikan tangan nya pada ke lima Hyung nya dari SHINee dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat ke lima pemuda itu berdiri.

"Selamat datang hyung!" sambut nya hangat.

"kau curang hey minwoo!kapan kau sampai?"

Pemuda yang memakai kaos hitam dan bertopi miring itu menepuk pundak minwoo hangat.

"hahaha…dua hari yang lalu key hyung!ahh. hai Onew hyung.. Minho hyung,Jjong hyung dan..Taem hyung!"

"hai dongsaeng!" sapa keempatnya.

"sebaiknya kita segera ke Hotel Oppa,lalu kalian istirahat baru kita rencanakan rencana perjalanan kita!" seru kana dari balik punggung minwoo.

"Ide bagus nona cantik!" ucap jjong bersemangat dan berlari mendekati Kim.

"Ehhh kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu Jjong?" Kim pun terkejut melihat Jjong yang dengan aneh nya mendekati nya.

"aku mau bicara 4 mata denganmu nanti" lanjutnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rombongan sahabat-sahabatnya di belakang.

"ahahahahaha!" seketika tawa keempat personel Shinee Kana,minwoo,Summer dan kim keheranan menatap saling berpandangan.

Taemin kini mendekati Suu dan menggandeng tangan nya erat.

"wahhh so sweet!" ledhek Minho dan Onew bersamaan.

"hyung sebaiknya segera mencari pacar seperti Jjong hyung!" celethuk Taem yang kini menggandeng Suu menjauh dari hyung nya yang "aneh"

Kim pun melongo mendengar pernyataan Taem barusan mengenai JJong.

"Sudah Eonie jangan dipikirkan … kan kita sudah tau bagaimana Tingkah mereka…hheheh!"seru Kana pada kim.

**~SUMMER SUNSHINE~**

**Perjalanan sudah ditentukan pertama adalah Biei,sebuah Kota kecil yang sangat indah dengan pemandangan dan bukit-bukitnya,bunga-bunga dari seluruh Jepang bisa ditemui disini…dan Mataku tertuju pada bunga itu,**

**Sepetak Ladang bunga Matahari,Indah… tatapanku kini beralih pada sesosok pemuda bercat rambut coklat kepirangan di sampingku,matanya pun menatap lekat pada Sekumpulan bunga-bunga nan cantik itu,entah apa yang ada difikiranya sekarang.**

**Akupun kembali menatap Bunga-bunga itu, kugenggam tangan nya erat dan mengingat kembali peristiwa-peristiwa yang sudah kami lewati.**

**"Bunga Matahari adalah simbol suatu kesetiaan,Apa kalian pernah mengamati bagaimana kesetiaan itu terpancar dari Bunga Matahari?Ya…Lihatlah bagaimana bunga itu begitu setia mengikuti matahari ,menghadap Matahari sampai sang matahari "meninggalkanya" dan kembali keesokan harinya,dan ia akan selalu setia pada matahari,sampai kelopak-kelopak indahnya berguguran satu-persatu…"**

**Setidak nya itulah yang kufikirkan sejak dulu,namun aku pernah tersadar…dengan pernyataan Kana bahwa…**

**"Bunga matahari adalah Bunga yang terbahagia seduniaKehangatan hati,keindahan jiwa dan kesetiaan,Matahari adalah impianya dan langit adalah batasan.."**

**Dia ….sempat ku berfikir tak akan mendapatkan nya, semua itu berubah,kini aku denganya,Dan Bunga Matahari akan tetap setia mengikuti Mataharinya selalu…**

"please,say that u'll always following me!" Taem pun kini memandangku dengan serius,tak pernah kulihat dia seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Yes,I will.. Cause You're My Sun and im your Sunflower…!althougt…!"

Kata-kata ku terhenti seketika begitu jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di Bibirku.

"Tidak ada meskipun atau tapi atau apalah…langit bukanlah batasan antara kita,kita telah dipersatukan dengan kehangatan dan cahaya cinta,tak khan ada yang bisa menghancurkan itu sampai cahaya itu benar-benar meredup,sampai kehangatan itu menjadi sedingin es!"

Dan sukses…Taeminku sukses membuat air mataku mengalir tak tertahankan,kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, hanya rasa hangat yang sekarang menjalari seluruh tubuhku sekarang.

_{Summer's P.O.V end}_

Dari kejauhan kana dan Minwoo menatap "Bunga Matahari dan Matahari" bersatu…dan tak ada "langit" lagi sebagai terharu akan pemandangan itu.

Begitu banyak peristiwa yang mereka berempat alami bersama,

Begitu rumit

Diantara para idola yang disanjung gadis-gadis diseluruh dunia

Cinta,Persaingan,Canda,tangis,dan tawa silih berganti mendatangi mereka…

Dan entah apa yang menanti di depan mereka nantinya.

"Minnie…"

"hmm?"

"Sakura nya Indah….!" Senyuman manis yang menyejukkan hati bagi setiap yang memandangnya kini terpancar dari paras cantik nya.

"Seindah kau Kana!" tangan Minwoo menggenggam tangan kana erat dan membalas senyuman tulus dari kekasihnya itu.

Dan sukses memunculkan semburat merah di pipi gadis nya.

**~SUMMER SUNSHINE~**

**Hari ke-3 (Ueno Park)**

"hei jelek!"

"Jjong! hentikan memanggilku dengan kata "jelek"!" perintah Kim yang dari tadi diikuti Jjong kemana saja.

"terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa!" ucap jjong ketus.

"Onew…oppa!" triak kim histeris membuat yang punya nama pun terkejut,tak sedikit dari pengunjung Taman menatap kim aneh.

"Suruh jjong berhenti mengikutiku oppa,aku lelah melihat wajah "galau" nya!"

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Jjong yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih itu kini mengernyitkan dahi dan berfikir sejenak.

"Apa?wajahku galau?" katanya seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya keheranan.

"Iya,benar sekali!"

"Kau yang membuatku Galau Kim!"

"heh?apa?"

"Tau tidak? Aku ini menyukaimu,tapi kenapa kau tak sadar-sadar?dasar jelek!"

Kini kim ganti yang melongo mode tampak Nampak lucu sekarang,Taemin dan lain nya hanya dapat tertawa melihat pemandangan itu dan memutuskan menjauh dan memberi waktu untuk mereka menyelesaikan"urusan" nya.

**(KIM n JJONG)**

"Katakan itu hanya lelucon mu saja jjong!"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" bentak Jjong pelan kepada kim.

"Lalu…lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa nya yang lalu,,lalu?" Jjong mulai terlihat kesal dengan sikap kim itu. "kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" . lanjutnya kemudian.

"heh?"

"ayolah..kim aku tau kau itu tidak bodoh,jadi ayolah…jawab Ya/Tidak…!"

"aku…!"

**=0=**

"Taem…!"

"hmm?ada apa?" senyuman andalan taem itupun akhirnya hadir juga.

"Besok boleh tidak aku pergi sendiri?Aku harus menemui Donghae oppa!"

"Apa?hae hyung di Jepang juga?"

Taem setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya,Hatinya mulai tak nyaman…

Akankah "langit" akan membatasi mereka lagi…

"Iya dan ia mau bertemu denganku!bolehkan?"

Taem hanya diam seribu bahasa,perih..itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang disitu,dihatinya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Jawabnya singkat.

"Taem aku janji hanya sebentar,...!Kau bisa mempercayaiku kan?"

Kembali taem hanya diam.

"Sun…!" Panggil summer pada kekasih nya.

"Iya,aku percaya padamu sayang!"

**=0=**

**HARI KE-4**

**(HOTEL)**

"Taem..Summer kemana? Dari tadi sore aku tak melihatnya..!"

Minho kini mengambil tempat duduk disamping Onew yang sedang asyik memainkan HP nya.

"menemui Hae Hyung,katanya hae hyung mau bertemu …hyung,besok itu ulang tahunku!kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu!aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kami malam ini!"

"tinggal telpon gampang kan!" cengir kana pada Taem sambil menyodorkan HP nya

Dan sukses membuat semuanya tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi Taem.

"jangan meledhekku hei kana!Aku ini sedang kesal!"

"kau bisa kesal juga ya taem?"

"blah…blah…terserah Hyung!Aku mau menyusul mereka..!"

Taem pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang dan bersiap meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Memang kau tau dimana Mereka?"

"Tadi Summer menyebut Ueno lagi!mungkin disana!hah sudahlah Noona aku harus kesana!"

**(UENO PARK)**

**23:30 PM**

Tap…tap…dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari,kini Taemin mencoba mencari 2 sosok yang paling dicarinya,ditengokkan lah kepala nya ke kanan dan kiri demi mendapati sosok mereka.

Dan benar Saja akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pemuda dan kekasihnya sedang asyik berbincang di sebuah kursi Taman,

Hatinya sakit melihatnya,..

Ia pun mendekati kedua sosok itu,namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada.. wajah gadisnya,Perlahan.

Dia tak kuasa melihat semua ini,ingin lari namun tubuhnya serasa tak bisa digerakkan dan dia hanya berdiri layaknya sebuah patung menahan sakit di hatinya.

Tak sengaja Pemuda yang akrab disapa Donghae itu melihat Sosok Taem berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

"Taem!"

Dan sukses membuat Suu menengok ke Arah Taem,

Taemin sendiri masih mematung di posisinya sekarang.

"Hy..Hy..Hyung…" katanya terbata.

Suu kini berlari kearah Taem dan memeluk Kekasihnya,erat.

"Taem.. Ma..maaf!"

"Kukira aku bisa mempercayaimu,Ku kira janjimu itu akan kau tepati!tapi apa?kau…kau hampir berciuman..lagi dengan hyung!dari sore kau pergi dan tak kembali sampai selarut ini,kemarin kau bilang sebentar…tapi apa?"

"ma..maaf!"

Tangan taem pun berusaha melepas pelukan kekasihnya sekarang,namun gagal karena suu memeluknya begitu erat dan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis mengembang di bibir tipis donghae.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Taem…!"

"Apa hyung?hyung puaskan?selamat Hyung…ini benar-benar Kado yang sangat indah untukku!"

"Hm…Bicara soal Kado…!lihat belakangmu sayang.!" Bisik summer pada melepas pelukan nya yang erat pelak Taem pun terkejut dan menengok kebelakang.

Dilihatnya keempat hyung nya..onew,minho,jjong dan key serta kana,minwoo juga kim yang sekarang resmi menjadi pacar Jjong berdiri tepat dibelakangnya,membawa kue lengkap dengan lilin berangka 22,

**_(Note Hari ini 18 juli 2012 Ultah Taem ke-20,kusetting 22 tahun berdasar fict ku di FFN SUNFLOWER yang real usia dia,disitu asli 20 tahun dia xD)_**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEM!" seru mereka dan beranjak mendekati Taem yang terkejut tak percaya.

"Happy Birthday Sun,…maaf ini semua ulah kami,Aku dan haeppa tidak akan berciuman,itu semua hanya acting,kami sudah menyetting nya sedemikian rupa!"

Suu mengulurkan tanganya dan membelai pipi Taem lembut.

"I love you Sun!"

"I love you too Sunflower!"

Senyuman pun mengembang dibibir Taemin,tepat jam 12 malam…

Kejutan yang membuat perasaanya bercampur jadi satu

Hampir saja ia berfikir ia akan kehilangan bunga nya karena dipisahkan oleh Langit.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam hai dongsaeng!maafkan aku …dan Selamat Ulang Tahun!semoga yang terbaik untukmu dan hubungan kalian!"

Donghae menjabat tangan Taem dan mereka berpelukan,seakan ingatan masa lalu terhapus begitu tersenyum melihat pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-hari nya di masa lalu dan kekasihnya bisa akur seperti saat ini.

"terimakasih hyung…!"

"pesanku..jaga dia baik-baik atau aku akan mengambilnya lagi!"

"hyung tenang saja….aku pasti melaksanakan tugas itu,aku kan sudah janji pada hyung dulu!"

"aku percaya!"

Donghae menepuk-nepuk pundak Taem.

"hahh ayoo tiup lilin nya Taem…!" perintah Minho "jangan sampai angin yang meniupnya!" celetuknya kemudian.

"Iya hyungg" Taemin memandang semua yang ada disekelilingnya,dan hanya rasa syukur yang ia rasakan sekarang bisa berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan orang tua dan saudara nya ada di Korea sekarang.

**{TAEMIN P.O.V}**

**Aku hanya berharap aku diberi kesempatan untuk menyinari dan menghangatkan bunga matahariku lebih lama lagi,aku ingin persahabatanku dengan hyung-hyung ku akan awet untuk kedua orang tua dan kakakku.**

**Hanya itu Tuhan….**

**"Happy Birthday Taem…!"**

Seru semuanya.

**~THE END~**

**_Bonus:_**

**_"Hmm…apa kado special untukku?" Tanya taem menggoda summer yang duduk disampingnya,memandang bintang diatas sana._**

**_Kini mereka hanya duduk di taman berdua sedang teman-teman mereka sudah kembali ke Hotel._**

**_"Ne..Moon apa kau mendengarku?" _**

**_"SShhh..Taem itu ada bintang Jatuh!"Suu menutup matanya dan mengucap sebuah permintaan._**

**_"mana?ada bintang jatuh ya?"_**

**_Taem pun melongo keatas dan mencari apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya baru saja._**

**_"Itu!" Suu menunjuk kearah atas dan mengacak-acak rambut Taem._**

**_"itu kan pesawat terbang!" _**

**_"itu Bintang jatuh tadi disitu Taemin ku yang tampan!"_**

**_Sahut Suu,tanpa berkedip sedikitpun memandang Sang kekasih._**

**_"Iya iya….aku menurut saja biar cepat!"_**

**_"Ha?cepat?Cepat?apa?"_**

**_Tanya suu cengoh._**

**_"cepaaaat…!" taemin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suu_**

**_Dan…_**

**_Cuups …sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Suu,kecupan singkat namun sukses membuat Suu tak berkedip sedikitpun karena rasa tak hangat kini menjalar di sekujur tubuh nya._**

**_"hihihi…muka moon memerah tuh!" taem menunjuk pipi suu yang memerah dan membelainya lembut._**

**_"oopss!" kedua tangan suu kini menutup kedua mukanya yang bersemu merah._**

**_Kini Taem memeluk Suu dan berbisik…_**

**_"I LOVE YOU MOON!"_**

**_Suu pun membalas pelukan taem lebih erat dan berbisik…_**

**_"LOVE U TOO SUN!"_**

**_"jangan dilepas dulu pelukan nya moon!aku merasa nyaman di pelukanmu sekarang"._**

**=0=**

**Sekian dan terimakasih ^^**

**Happy Birthday Taem…**

**Selamat ulang tahun **

**Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan**

**Walaupun kau tak khan mengetahuinya**

**Tapi kuharap kau bisa merasakan nya….**

**Sukses Untukmu dan SHINee ….**

**Posted By Rainbow After Rainfall  
**

**Copas From My Facebook Note ^^  
**

**Maaf banyak Typo xD  
**


End file.
